disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Pearl Bracelet
The Ocean Pearl Bracelet is a magical and special bracelet that gives the wearer unique powers and abilities. It transforms and gains new charms just like Cassie's bracelet from the Lucky Stars book series. Like Sofia's Amulet of Avalor, it gives the wearer new powers when they do good deeds. In the series Triton, Ariel's father, gave it to Kwazii as a thank you gift for saving his kingdom from getting crumbled. Though he briefly thought about giving him a sapphire amulet, because he remembered that it was rumored to guide and watch over it's hero of both land and sea, therefore something a new hero would need. Appearances In Season 1, the bracelet has one blue rope with seven pearls and a dolphin charm that gives Kwazii the power to bend and control water,transform him into a aqua water snake,and create whirlpools,tidal waves,bubble nets,and typhoons.(an example on the picture on the right) In Season 3, the bracelet gains more pearls and new charms that gives Kwazii new powers to grow plants, run super fast, see and talk to magical creatures, create snow and ice, become extremely strong, and have psychic vision. There are some powers that he can easily control, but there are some other powers he can hardly control. Abilities Each charm on Kwazii's bracelet has a special and different powers for Kwazii. Dolphin Charm -Mermaid Tail Slap -Aqua Spiral -Super Tsunami -Mega Whirlpool -Shapeshifting water -Transforms into an aqua snake -Bubble Blast -Water Pulse -Poseidon's Trident -Marine Armor Snowflake Charm -Ice Crystals -Snowflake Stars -Snowstorm Blast -Winter Twister -Icicle Rain -Freeze Breath -Ice Shield -Mega Snowballs -Brinicle Stomp Parrotfish Charm -Ability to see magical creatures -Ability to talk to magical creatures Flying Fish Charm -Ability to fly -Aqua Angel Wings that allows Kwazii to fly and breathe underwater Seahorse Charm -Psychic Vision Sardine Charm -Super Speed Damesel Fish Charm -Power to make plants, trees, flowers, and weeds grow whenever Kwazii touches or steps on them -Flower Power -Vine Whips -Root Sneak Attack -Petal Storm -Rose Stalk -Tree Power -Pollen Fog -Thorn Wall -Earth Slam -Leafy Twister -Ultra Weeds -Poison Ivy -Mega Venus Flytrap -Earth Driller Octopus Charm -Stretchy Power Orca Charm -Spells and Reverse Spell Triple Kelp Fish Charm -Duplication Power Triggerfish Charm -Protection Powers Starfish Charm -Levitation -Guiding Light Swordfish Charm -Magic Sword -Magic Key -Magic Portal Leafy Sea Dragon Charm -Invisibility Jawfish Charm -Teleporting Power -Appearing and Disappearing Powers Coconut Crab Charm -Super Strength Mimic Octopus Charm -Shape shifts into someone else Reef Lobster Charm -Shrinking and Growing Powers Slime Eel Charm -Super Sticky Slime Powers Blue Whale Charm -Super Sonic Scream that can be heard from 1,000 miles, break anyone's hearing, and break through hard materials like glass, ice, or rock. Pilot Fish Charm -Freeze and Unfreeze Time Sea Crate Charm -Poisonous Bite -Poisonous Scratch Adelie Penguin Charm -See through people's dreams and nightmares -Traveling in the dream world and the nightmare world Gulper Eel Charm -Ability to spin like a Twister Humphead Parrotfish Charm -Rainbow Magic -Sparkle Storm -Healing Power -Heart Changer -Circumhorizontal Arc Whip -Magical Music Frogfish Charm -Change colors and patterns Cone-snail Charm -Mind-reading -Mind Control Humpback Whale Charm -Transparent Powers Siphonophore Charm -Magic Chain -Magic Rope Water Skater Charm -Walking on water Duck-Billed Platypus Charm -Super senses -Sixth sense (Electroreception) Porcupine Puffer Charm -Forms spikes all over his body like a porcupine and shoots them off like darts Immortal Jellyfish Charm -Youth Magic -Elder Magic Mudskipper Charm -Misfortunes and Fortunes Spider Crab CharmCategory:ItemsCategory:BraceletsCategory:Jewelry -Courage Magic Shark Charm -Powerful chomping teeth Category:Magical Items